Psychotic
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: On a scorching summer day - Lucy finally cracked. Death/Dark/One-Shot.


**WARNING: **_**This One-Shot contain major OOCness, a plot that will **_**never**_** happen in Fairy Tail, dark meanings and 'hinted' death!**_

**Read at your own risk!  
**

_Standard Disclaimer applied-_

* * *

"Oh c'mon Lucy!" Natsu whined, slumping on the wooden table as his arms dangled near the ground and rested his chin on the hard surface.

Lucy proceeded to fan herself with her hands whilst she let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. _He's so childish!_ She giggled inwardly, watching as Natsu set the side of his head down on the table but kept his eyes glued to her. Waiting for her response or reaction...maybe both?

"It's too hot to do anything Natsu and frankly, I'm not feeling up to doing any jobs," she repeated. Lucy let out another sigh, releasing the heat from her body, if only for a split second. Lucy then leaned forward towards Natsu, bringing her left hand out to playfully smack the top of his head for he wouldn't take it to heart that she was "rejecting" his offer.

Natsu's lower lip puckered outwardly in a small pout at her response. How did he know she was going to say that? Oh that's right, because she's been saying that for the past weeks – no shocker there. _Doesn't she remember that her rent is due today?_

Natsu's eyes dragged away from Lucy once she put on a questioning face. He then rose up from the table but leaned forward to rest his biceps against the edge of the surface while his brows frowned at her.

"Ah but Lucy, we're a Team," he stated. "You know? You, me and Happy!" he identified, excitement glimmering in his eyes, with other emotions mixed in.

For an instant, she stopped fanning herself. Lucy scowled at him. _He's playing the 'Team card' again!_ She narrowed her eyes as she stared into his, trying to search for an answer. _If I reject this offer it may hurt him and then I'll be left to feel guilty every time I look at him but if I do agree to go then I'll be out in the heat melting and getting a tan oppose from laying in my apartment in the nice air conditioner._

Natsu tilted his head to the right as he watched Lucy's face scrunch up into a thinking look. She then narrowed her eyes at him as they flickered between his own, a flash of anxiousness hidden inside. He then began to doubt that she would agree to it. Lucy was weird like that; setting her mind to one thing and one thing only. But Natsu didn't want Lucy to say no. He wanted her to agree with him because they are a Team, and team-mates stick together like glue…or something like that.

Natsu shifted his body weight off the table but proceeded to stare Lucy down. If his words didn't persuade her then his glare would, and half the time it did. _She sure is weird._

Lucy bit down on her lower lip as she tried to suppress her answer from seeping out. _He's giving me that blank face again!_ She howled to herself.

The boy frowned at her. He knew that most likely she was going to utter the word he didn't want to hear: No. But he knew he couldn't change her mind once she speaks her answer yet he had a shade of hope that she'll say yes. That she'd understand that the Team hasn't been on a job in weeks, well, the original Team of just the three and not counting Erza and Gray. In fact, Natsu didn't even _want_ to go on a job with those two or anyone else in that matter! He just wanted to go on a job with Lucy…and Happy and that's all.

The Celestial Wizard watched as a frown formed upon the Dragon-Slayer's face while his eyes squinted at her. _Great, he's thinking now…_ Lucy then released her lower lip – it feeling slightly numb – as her mouth twitched up at the corners into a small, unnoticeable smile. _Someone should tell him he looks constipated._

"You know Ash brain, if you keep that look up someone's gunna think you're constipated," a male's voice commented from behind Lucy, its tone so smooth and dreary that it most certainly came from Gray.

Natsu snapped his head towards the teen, his face laced with annoyance. "What did you say Snowball?" he hollered.

"I said you look constipated and if you happen to be, then the restroom certainly isn't where you're sitting at," he merely spoke, having a mocking smirk on his face.

"Wha -?" Natsu uttered while completely dumbstruck. "What's constipated?"

Gray let out a howling laugh, "It means –" Gray stopped his explanation when he noticed that the rosy haired teen's attention was back to Lucy. _That brat's ignoring me!_

Natsu shrugged Gray off. He wasn't of any use of now. He needed - wanted to find out Lucy's answer first.

"C'mon Lucy! Just this one job?" He pleaded. "I mean, you're probably gunna need extra jewels just in case your short on your rent, right?" He stated, immediately studying Lucy's reaction.

Lucy's body froze. _Rent. Rent? RENT! How could have I forgotten!_ She screamed in her head, practically pulling her hair out in the process.

With a sincere sigh and nod of her head, she spoke, "Alright Natsu." She agreed.

At that moment, Natsu leaped out of his chair – the chair itself collapsing to the ground with a slam. "Alright! Happy!" he called to the blue Exceed. "Let's pick a job!"

Happy, perking at his name being called flew over to Natsu. "Aye!"

Lucy watched as her team-mates made their way to the job board. "Are you telling me they didn't pick a job yet?" She huffed, "That's just like them…" She then crossed her arms, an idea leaping into her head in a second. "Hey Natsu!"

The young man turned around to meet Lucy's mischievous light brown eyes with a raised eyebrow.

She continued, "I'll go on whatever mission you choose only on one condition." The teen shrugged in agreement. "Um, I'll go if…" Lucy's eyes flickered across the Guild, seeing only a few people hanging around who would prefer to just stay here and relax in the cool while she goes out into the heat. "If…" She nibbled on her lower lip noticeably as her eyes set upon a hand full of people she can dra - offer to tag along. "If Erza, Gray and… Lisanna tag along!" She piped, self-satisfied with her choices.

Natsu chewed inwardly on his cheek but agreed relentlessly as he yanked a job request down.

Gray muttered something along the lines of payback towards Lucy for dragging him into this, Erza spoke about how it'll speed up the job faster with more team-mates and Lisanna chirped all the way to Lucy.

"Oh this is going to be fun Lucy! I've never tagged along with Team Natsu before! Ah, I'm excited!" Lisanna clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down like a child.

Lucy giggled, "Well, then I'm happy to have you aboard Lisanna!" she exclaimed, the two sharing a friendly smile towards one another.

"Oh, but don't worry." – Lisanna had uttered, causing the blonde to raise a solo eyebrow – "I won't get in your way with Natsu, 'Kay?" She beamed, giggling uncontrollably.

Lucy swallowed. She had forgotten Lisanna and Mira where both rooting for Natsu and Lucy to get together. Oh how those two embarrass her about that subject. "R-Right," she spoke, unsure.

_Maybe I made a mistake of adding her to the group?_

. .

"ARGH!" Natsu shouted as he dumped an enemy over his shoulder. "They're so freaking weak." He sidestepped another enemy who had the guts to face him. The boy spun once then put his foot out on the ground as the opponent tripped over it, falling towards the ground but was caught by Natsu's foot. "God, it feels like I'm depressed or something! I don't even need to use my Magic!" He then sent the person soaring threw the sky.

"For once, I couldn't agree with you anymore, Natsu." Gray spoke lazily as he hopped on his right foot, swung his body and collided his left foot to the back of his opponent, sending him across the field motionless. "And why did you even choose this one anyways?"

"Yeah, well I thought it was going to be fun since it said that we had to knock out one hundred people." Natsu shrugged, watching Erza and Lisanna fighting their opponents and successfully winning.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." Gray muttered, elbowing an incoming person from behind.

Natsu snorted but didn't reply. He was too busy searching for a certain blonde. _Where's Lucy?_

As if to answer his unspoken question, Lucy released a grunt. "Grgh! It's too hot out here for this!" She shouted as she watched Taurus throw punches and kicks at their heads and guts; defeating them with ease.

She huffed and puffed from the burning rays of the sun. _Just two more and we're out of here!_ She thought positively.

"Almost done, Lucy?" Lisanna called.

Lucy glanced back and smiled, "Only two more guys then we're free to go home and plop down on a nice comfortable bed in the cool air." She almost practically drooled at the thought of that; lying down on her comfy bed, the nice cool air hitting her whole body as she laid still. _Ah, that's pure bliss._ Maybe even have an ice cream when she gets back? _Mmm, maybe Orange Sherbet or Strawberry? Then again, Vanilla or Chocolate is always a good classic._

While Lucy was far too busy day dreaming about the delicious ice cream and which flavor to choose and while one of the two guys were actually putting up a good fight with Taurus, the other snuck off but not without going unseen.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, dragging Lucy out of her dazed state, "One is getting away!" he pointed to the run away.

The blonde snapped her head to where he was pointing, only to see the retrieving back of the guy. Lucy grunted once more at the guy then turned back to the team, "It's fine, I got him! Come on Taurus!" She waved a dismissing hand towards the gang then sprinted off to the other guy with Taurus close behind.

_No way am I letting that guy delay my ice cream!_

.

Lucy trailed after the guy, huffing and puffing angrily at his back. "Hey! Stop! Let me beat you up so I can go home~!" she shouted at him. His reaction was that he looked back with a ghastly face then turned forward and sped up.

_Oh yeah, 'cause that's how you _stop _someone from running away because they're going to get beat up. Smart one Lucy._ She told herself bitterly.

"Luucy! He turned right!" Taurus spoke alongside her.

Lucy looked up, "Ah, right. Let's go!"

The two sped up their pace then turned right: a dead end.

Lucy smirked. Oh how the 'odds' were in her favor. How they stood there at the only entrance and exit to the dead end and how the guy was shaking as if he's going to be beaten to a pulp. Oh wait, he is.

"Alright Taurus. Do your thing," she commanded. The Spirit nodded and knocked the lights out of the guy with one swift punch.

Lucy and Taurus nodded to each other.

"Good work Taurus!" Lucy chirped.

The Bull Spirit grinned then opened his mouth to utter his perverted words when something strike him down and made him vanish off into the Spirit World.

Lucy jumped back, startled by the strike and what caused it. She peered up at the buildings roofs, trying to pin-point the location of where that strike had come from.

She found it.

There, on the right roof top on the building towering over her was a male in a black cloak.

"How sad. And here I thought you'd be more of a challenge. What a disappointment..." the male uttered, his voice sending chills down Lucy's spine in an eerie way.

Lucy gulped. _Tch, it's only because I wasn't ready! Or else we would have had you!_

"Right, right. Of course." The male stared down at the dumbstruck female, "Oopsie, I made a boobie! Pfft."

The Celestial Wizard narrowed her eyes at him. She pointed up to him, "You! What are your intentions here?"

The figure shook his head, "Tisk, tisk. Didn't your parents teach you that pointing is rude? It makes me feel… insecure about myself." His tone rose into a mocking one.

The blonde's eyebrows twitched at his tone. _How dare he mock me! I'll show him!_ Lucy shouted in her mind, her hand flying towards her keys when suddenly a shape pain struck her body, causing her to become still as the pain shot up to her neck.

"I probably should have told you –" he spoke as the girl kneeled down to the cement ground with huffs but keeping her eyes glued to him "– like all the bad guys in this World, that when I struck that Bull Spirit of yours, I took a great amount of Magic Power from you." He voiced, his tone leaking of a nasty smirk he was probably wearing.

Lucy squinted her eyes at him and clutched her teeth together. She knew what he was going to do. He wanted her to call out another Spirit so that he'll strike them down in one shot, causing Lucy's Magic to drain drastically. Of course he was going to do that if he didn't want any 'trouble' with her.

The teen jerked her head away from the male above, slamming her curled fists into the ground as the pain shot up her arms and made them tingle. She bowed down her head to the cement floor, resting her forehead against the cool surface as she cried out in anger. How could she have been such a fool to fall for this? How could she have not sensed him above her, trailing her for God knows how long? Why? Why couldn't she? Was it because she was too focused on getting the task done that she completely blocked out the world around her?

But…now what will she do? She was practically powerless if she couldn't call out her Spirits! She's not physically fit to fight hand-to-hand combat with that guy like Natsu and the others! Heck, if she were to fight like that towards him her punches would be like a feather trying to crush a rock. Yeah, not going to happen in a lifetime!

_But what if I use my whip!_ Ah, there was an idea. Her whip was useful in some cases but, then again, if she tried it right now the only thing she'll be hitting is the stone wall of the building like some lunatic.

"Ah-uh! The whip is not a good choice here, girly. But you probably already figured that out, huh?" He spoke once again, walking carefully on the very edge of the building with his hands swaying behind his back.

Lucy rose up slowly but stayed planted on the ground. She looked up towards the male, the sun behind him making her squint. She swallowed, "You did not answer my question."

The male stopped walking, titled his head slightly, spun on his heel and stared Lucy down like prey, the sun still directly behind him. "I'm truly sorry. It must have… slipped my mind." He swayed on the souls of his feet, "My reason for being here, so to speak, isn't necessarily a bad thing you see." He shrugged, his shoulders casting a shadow over Lucy for a split second, "I was just happening to be hopping from roof to roof for some fresh air when –"

"-You decided to attack me and my Spirit?" Lucy cut him off with bitterness in her tone.

The male let out a hoarse laugh, "Ah yes. I'm sorry about that. It's just that that guy didn't put much of a fight and I thought you'd have wanted one." He cocked his head, "Looked like I was wrong indeed."

Lucy snorted whilst she crossed her arm over her chest, "Apparently."

He waved a dismissing hand, "Anyways, the real reason why I'm out and about is because I'm feeling rather friendly today and I want someone to talk too!" He chirped.

The girl raised a solo eyebrow at him.

"I must seem foolish, huh. But it's true! I'm just feeling a bit…_lonely_."

Lucy frowned at him then jerked her head away from his sight, facing the brick wall that made the dead end while her cherry red lips formed a straight line.

The male stopped his swaying and brought his hands up from behind him, took a step forward and traveled down the four-story building in silence.

The Celestial Wizard frowned at the sound of clothes flapping in the air. She blinked her eyes at the wall then slowly brought her face up to see the male just barely escaping her eye sight as he landed with ease, triggering Lucy to immediately jolt up to a standing position with one step back but her body froze.

The male, landing about thirteen feet away from her swiftly took one large leap towards Lucy and gripped her left arm to jerk her towards him.

Lucy gasped at the sight of the man. _Wha-Wha…_ She was speechless at the male in front of her. How his skin was so pale that he looked dead and how his lips were a pale shade of purple but those weren't the worst features. Oh no, those were just minor _flaws_. What really got her were his eyes – or what should be labeled as his eyes because the only thing that was there was his eye sockets. Such a clean cut they were, there were no signs of eyes ever having been there. There were just ditches of black and… _loneliness_.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" he smiled, his pale purple lips showing the dryness of them. "Oh, your parents mustn't have taught you well. Look at this, I'm feeling even less confident in myself."

Lucy swallowed and licked her dry lips, her mouth becoming dry like a desert. "W-What do you want? Why do you want to talk to me?" Her voice shook but she kept it steady for the time being. For some reason, she wasn't necessarily paying attention to the words he spoke. They were a blur to her for her focus was his eye sockets. How they just drew all her attention to them. It felt like she should know something about them, that she should… should just -

"Because you understand me more." That solo statement of him so calling her as to knowing him snapped her out of her trance.

Lucy, gaining confidence from an unknown source, snapped at him. "I understand you? I don't even know you!" She tried yanking her arm free out of his grasp but just as she thought, she's not quite physically fit to free herself from a man's grip.

"Oh but you do Lucy! You know how it once was when you held the World at your feet. How it felt to have everything you always wanted but never needed!" His lips curved into a wicked grin, his yellow teeth showing. "But now you don't have that anymore. Now you have to work for your life. Now you have to actually put your life on the line for people that you used to be like. Doing dirty jobs for people that would never _ever_ think of doing themselves." His grip tightened on her arm as she hissed in pain, "You understand how it feels to be pitied upon, Lucy dear. You understand how it feels to have someone you dearly love gone within a second and felt that you were at fault."

Lucy's body felt weak and numb as tingles sparked every now and then at certain places within her body. She shook with fear and nervousness yet she couldn't pin-point why. Is it because of the tone of his voice? How it sent chills down Lucy's body that she wanted to cry out in terror? Or was it because he had no eyes that it seemed as if a dead corpse was talking to her from beyond their grave?

Before she knew it, her eyes started to water. "What are you talking about?" She screeched, her voice sounding hoarse as if she's been screaming forever – crying forever.

He laughed dryly, his voice coming off as a silent whisper in the wind. "Oh don't play a fool Lucy!" he hissed, tugging her towards himself - his breath brushing across her face. "You know how it feels to be pitied on. How it feels to depend on someone and yet wish you didn't. You know how it feels to want to be independent, how you want to be strong and not rely on someone else to come and save you, to not rely on a stranger to pull you out of your misery."

Lucy felt tears run rapidly down her puffed cheeks as she quietly shaded them. _Why am I crying! He's not speaking the truth so why am I shading tears for lies?_ She cried inwardly at her own foolishness. She must have felt sorry for something, but the question is what?

"They're not lies Lucy. You understand them to the fullest!" he tugged her arm above their heads triggering Lucy to collide with his cold body; "You're always being saved aren't you? Correct me if I'm wrong but most of the time you end up relying on someone else to come and pull you out of a battle that you can't fight, no?"

The blonde swallowed a lump in her throat. She wanted to speak, to prove him wrong and yell in his face but her words just won't come out. With her throat dry and words never leaving her mouth, she shook her head viciously.

"No?" he rose his hand up to her wrist and gripped tightly as his nails dug into her skin with such power it might be enough to draw blood, "Oh you make me laugh! Don't tell me that never happened to you before, being saved by someone? You've never had that happen before?" He leaned forward and laughed in her face as she snapped her eyes shut from the impact of his breath, "And you say I speak lies…"

There was a moment of silence when their breathing was the only other sound. But the silence scared Lucy more than when he was speaking, so she decided to break it first.

With a tug, Lucy spoke, "I-I have had that happen to me before. Countless times but I have grown stronger, better than before!" She breathed it but meant to shout. Was she losing her voice already?

The male shook his head in amusement, "Right, of course. You've grown stronger. So tell me Lucy, if you've grown stronger, if you can protect yourself – why is it that I'm holding you down?"

Lucy's body tensed. She blinked rapidly to slow down the pace of her tears. "I-It's b-because…"

"It's because you're still the same, weak, fragile girl that needs people to do things for her. To aid her in everything she does. No wonder you haven't captured a man's heart, how disappointing in your department."

Lucy's eyes widen, "No! You're wrong!"

"I am? Oh but Lucy, what part of me is wrong?" He teased.

_Which part?_ She dwelled. Maybe both? _He's right. I'm still weak; I can't put up a fight. I'm always in the way. I always get sent behind when the battle gets dangerous. I always have to protect the client or the object at hand; always the easy things never the hard._ She shook her head, her tears falling to the ground and staining it with the pain they held. _I'm useless in everything. I-I… I can't even get the man I love. He doesn't see me that way… and he may never will._

As Lucy proceeded to stare at the floor with a black expression, her mind completely lost and her will power fading to nearly nothing, the man in front of her cracked an eerie grin across his face. He then released her arm and let it drop like an anchor, dangling by her side in which all went unnoticed to her.

"You're pitied by them, aren't you?" She nodded, her blank expression, if any, had become even duller but a thought sparked in her brain, the voice soft as if it was light years away from the main connection of her brain: _Don't listen to him Lucy! Fairy Tail isn't like that. It's complete common sense to worry about one's comrade! It's not pity they shade for you Lucy. It's care, love and affection's they shade!_

"You're not completely happy with how things came out, no?" She nodded again, a sob caught in her throat as her brain and the voice battled each other for domination. But that frail and gentle voice called out again, not wanting to give Lucy up just yet – no, _never_. _No Lucy! You _are_ happy! Fairy Tail is a great family for you! You said it yourself._ The voice continued its pleas, hitting a spark of life within Lucy's body as she answered back to the unknown voice: _You-You're right! Fairy Tail is great! I have no reason to every doubt the Guild and all the Guild members! We all love and care for one another, never looking down upon someone!_ Lucy chanted, agreeing to each word she and the voice spoke.

"You feel that you're useless yet you don't want to give up?" The male spoke once again but this time his voice was soothing and caring, like a father comforting to his child that it was all a bad dream and nothing more.

At this comment, Lucy shot her head up, hopelessness written all over her face and hidden within the depths of her fogged eyes. Her body disobeyed Lucy's inner commands and let her brain take control of her as it slowly blocked out the frail voice that plead its screams. _Don't listen… Stay strong… You're part of Fairy Tail… Don't fall… Darkness… Lose yourself… Psychotic…_

"You want to grow stronger, right? You want to attract the one you love towards you and only you, no?" Lucy brought her hands up to the male's biceps and gripped the cloak so that her knuckles turned ghostly white as she shook her head yes furiously. The voice becoming farther and farther away. _Lucy remember… Love… Happiness… Natsu…_

"You no longer want to be pitied upon by anyone, much less the one you love." The male towered over the limp female that stared up to him with pleading pupil-less eyes that wanted the answers that she had long ignored because they were foolish or just plain not right.

"You want him all to yourself, isn't that right Lucy?" The girl licked her dry lips as she nodded once again, the voice now completely blocked from her mind and her brain took over as it locked all parts of hope from her. _Psychotic…_ the word spun wildly inside Lucy's head. She was going to go insane and yet, she held no feelings of regret or guilt, no feelings at all.

He smiled down at her as he slowly brought his hand up to the back of her neck, gripping it so suddenly that it triggered Lucy to gasp from the sudden action and coldness of his hand against her skin. He then leaned forward towards her right ear, bringing her head closer to him.

The male then spoke as his voice echoed in the wind, carrying it around the air as it held the atmosphere still. He had almost spoken too fast and softly, Lucy almost didn't catch it.

Almost.

"_The brain is a magnificently powerful thing that it can also be rather dangerous._"

.

"She's been gone too long. I'm going after her." Natsu bobbed on his feet, ready to take off when an arm cut his path. For some reason, he had a bad feeling that he should have been the one to go after that guy and _not_ Lucy.

Natsu looked at the owner of the arm and frowned.

Erza stared at him with determined eyes, "It's Lucy's fight. Let's not interfere." She spoke calmly then turned back to the direction that Lucy had disappeared from.

Natsu licked his teeth, ready to shrug Erza off and go after Lucy when Lisanna spoke.

"Ah Lucy! You're here!" Lisanna called, waving and smiling happily at the blonde.

Lucy's head was currently facing south, her blonde locks covering up their vision of her face. Her pace was slow and unsteady as if she was drunk as her arms dangled at her side and swayed with each step she took but she eventually made it to them.

Natsu's brows knotted together as he watched Lucy slowly bring up her head to full view, a bright, friendly smile placed upon her face.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she merely said, giving no other explanation of her other encounter.

Erza nodded, a faint smile of relief crossed her lips. "It's fine. We're done here so let's head back."

The rest nodded in agreement as the group starting walking off with Lucy in front.

.

"Hey Lucy! What took you so long anyways?" Natsu asked, wanting to know why she was delaying going home so early since she was the one who wanted it the most.

Lucy brought her hands behind her back and intertwined her fingers as she opened her mouth to reply to Natsu's simple minded question when she suddenly felt a shape tingle strike the depths of her stomach and travel up to her neck as her brain created another meaning for his words.

_Why did I take so long? Is he implying that I'm weak? That he could have done it in a second opposed to how long I took?_ Lucy tightened her fingers that were clasped together. _Does he not believe in my strength and power?_

"She was probably just playing with the guy, showing terror before she knocked him out. It's a rather good plan, I say." Erza spoke for her.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat, her minding only sending in different meanings to their words. _Why is Erza talking for me? Does she not believe in me too? I didn't ask for her to back me up!_ Lucy's mind went wild with thoughts and never once did she think that that what Erza said could have been true. Don't most powerful people play with their opponent, like the predator playing with their prey before they prance for their attack?

"Mhm! You're probably right Erza! You've probably rubbed off on Lucy and I mean that in a good way!" Lisanna praised Erza, the latter blushing at the comment.

Lucy's right hand dug into her left palm but the group kept walking forward through the town and back to the guild, and yet Lucy felt like she was walking behind them at a slower pace even if she's way ahead of them.

"Yeah well, even so, you guys were all worried about her…" Gray spoke calmly, his voice fading in Lucy's ears.

_Worried?_ Lucy bitterly laughed inwardly, not being able to control her body's reaction to her laugh as she quivered. _Are you sure it was worry Gray and not pity? Pity…_ Lucy's pace slowed to a great halt but they didn't notice.

"You're right Gray. She did have us worried. Even Natsu was too. Right Natsu?" Lisanna spoke, her voice natural.

Lucy's hands dropped to her side. _Pity? Natsu had pitied me? They all did?_ She voiced inside her head, her tone horrific. The girl just stood there, her face emotionless and her body numb. _Pity._ That word itself ran wild in her mind, sending mix emotions through her body system.

The gang continued their walking and talking until Natsu bumped into the still Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, what's the hold up?" He asked, looking down at her and couldn't help but observe that her skin looked awfully pale under the burning sun as sweat lanced down her forehead to her bare neck.

Lucy shook her head with a short, hoarse laugh. "I'm just cold. I'm going to go back to my apartment and turn up the heat." She glanced sideways to the team and smiled faintly, "Farewell." She waved good-bye and walked off towards her home.

. .

Natsu plopped down on one of his sofa's face first; his home being rather clean since the last time Lucy had come and clean it for him. Actually, she comes by more often just to clean. _She's such a weirdo._ Natsu laughed.

The boy proceeded to stare up at the dull ceiling. _Maybe I should visit Lucy's house?_ He thought to himself.

He sighed. It was sure lonely and quiet without Happy around but he had insisted on staying with Wendy and Charle at Fairy Hills for a week. _Yeah, going to Lucy's might be fun._ He grinned and rose from the sofa when a soft knock was heard from the house door.

He raised an eyebrow at the single door in question. _Who could that be?_ He shrugged and walked casually to the door and swung it open to look down at a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Oh Lu-" he gasped as he got the wind knocked out of him. She tackled him with her arms held in front of her chest, sending him stumbling backward to the sofa he had just got up from. He tipped over and fell down on the cushions with Lucy on top of him while she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey Lucy? Is something the matter? You're acting weirder than normal," he stated the obvious.

Her response to his questions was only a shake of her head, her face rubbing up against his bare chest.

He frowned at her. Something was definitely up with Lucy if she didn't answer him with words.

He then suddenly felt Lucy's petite body squirm on him, her knees dropping to rest in between his legs but this time, she raised her head to fully face him. Her eyes were filled with such dullness as they stared up at him with limited emotions.

The rosy haired teen opened his mouth to speak but Lucy brought her left hand up and covered his mouth with a shake of her head.

She then smiled up to him, her eyes glimmering with mixed emotions that Natsu didn't understand and for some strange reason, his brain told him he should. So he studied Lucy. How her blonde bangs fell over her dull, pupil-less brown eyes; how her hair framed her face perfectly and fell slightly over her shoulders. How the moon light from one of his windows shined upon Lucy's feature that it made her look like an angel, how her left hand curled his mouth, how she was slowly bringing up her right hand and yet felt that there was something else within that hand and how she vainly looked completely desperate like some… some _psychotic_ woman.

Natsu blinked his eyes at her and wanted to ask what was wrong, but her eyes...they held him there and wouldn't let him speak his words. They looked sad, lonely and in that very moonlight when she tilted her head to the right, they looked almost _black_.

Lucy then dragged her hand away from Natsu's mouth, her fingers tracing his lips as she licked hers in a hungry manner.

"Natsu…" she spoke softly, her voice that of a small whisper. "Natsu…" she repeated again, almost as if her breath was running out.

As she repeated his name over and over again, Natsu only focused on her eyes alone. He felt something fairly sharp trailing up his bare chest, leaving a painful path in its wake.

"Natsu, please…" she hitched with a plea as her right hand become fully visible to both herself and Natsu, a dagger in hand.

Natsu's eyes widened in that split second as he realized were that dagger was pointing at, the very location that all living creatures need to move onward in life, the very core of all living species to be able to serve, the one organ that supplies a soul into a body to live on for the next day and the day after that.

"_Give me your heart!_"

* * *

**A/N:** So this naturally didn't follow my original plot but even once I realized that, I still continued onward with the Death-Shot. I didn't want to put if off and place it back into the "Unknown Shots" folder again so I went along with the story, the original meaning changing through the story. Meh, I personally didn't want to post this but my sister and I made a deal so here it is. Posted and Beta'ed! And if I do say so myself, my Beta Reader did a fabulous job with those error's I had! *hugs Beta-San* :) You're wonderful.

On a different note here, I know I know. How did I even conjure up this idea? What inspired me to write this Dark-Shot? (Dark-Shot: Hold dark meanings in a One-Shot. Death-Shot: …having death in a One-Shot) I have no real idea other then it just came to me one day when I woke up from a happy dream.

Other than that, I know you all want to bash my head for ever writing this One-Shot. I mean, how could I just kill of Natsu like that? Much less, have Lucy do it? Let's just say, "_The brain is a magnificently powerful thing that it can also be rather dangerous._" And I'm sticking to that answer!

**Feel free to review your opinions on this Death-Shot! Tell how you reacted to it or just plainly what you thought of it! I love to have some feedback! Thank you!  
**

* * *

**~SkyVic**


End file.
